Darksmoke
Darksmoke is a citadel in the Ice Mountains in the northern part of Eternia. It is populated by dragons and features in the Filmation series. The Pit of Shadows is located beneath Darksmoke. History He-Man first traveled to Darksmoke with Battle Cat and Teela when Man-At-Arms was transformed by the Weird of Crystal, which Skeletor had intended to use against King Randor instead. The Sorceress was unable to reverse the magic, so she told them to find and meet with Granamyr, the oldest and wisest of the Dragons of Darksmoke. They reached his lair after traveling to the Ice Mountains, evading an avalanche, and fending off the attacks of Ice Hackers and Ice Trolls, but the ancient dragon was unwilling to share his knowledge unless they brought him a gift. Granaymr agreed to send them to the Forgotten Forest so they could chop down Skytree, the oldest tree and living thing on Eternia, and bring it to him, but he warned them that he would banish them to the Realm of Demons if they failed. After talking to Skytree, He-Man and Teela decided not to chop it down; they returned to Darksmoke and told him to pick another gift or send them to the Realm of Demons immediately. Granamyr, thoroughly impressed by their demonstration of wisdom and compassion and the honoring of their bargain, gave them a book containing a spell that could reverse the Weird of Crystal. Later, Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms saw Zoar flying overhead while sparring. When they reached Castle Grayskull, the Sorceress gave them a message from Granamyr, who wanted He-Man to come to Darksmoke at once. He-Man traveled there with Man-At-Arms, who wanted to thank Granamyr for helping reverse the Weird of Crystal. Granamyr greeted them and introduced them to Torm, the youngest of the Dragons of Darksmoke, who had become infatuated with a human woman named Lyra. Unfortunately, Lyra's father Brindle refused to allow his daughter to marry unless her suitor completed a test, which draconic law forbade Torm to undertake. He-Man agreed to serve as his stand-in and completed the test despite interference from Zem, who wanted Lyra to marry him instead. Zem's last act of defiance was to free Shadow Wing, ancient enemy of the Dragons of Darksmoke, who attacked Darksmoke while Torm and Lyra were preparing for their wedding. Though unable to defeat Shadow Wing himself, He-Man came up with a plan to get Granamyr involved in the battle, and the enraged dragon banished his old foe to the Realm of Demons. On another occasion, Webstor, alongside Kobra Khan, began using a transporter ray to capture a number of dragons leading to their mysterious disappearances. This chain of events saw Granamyr ask the Sorceress to send a message to He-Man in order to ask for his help. As such, He-Man departed for Darksmoke with Orko, where they spoke to Granamyr about the missing dragons, and he asked for their aid in finding them. He-Man and his friends visited Darksmoke a fourth time when the scheming dragon Morning Star acquired an Ice Crystal and used it to extinguish the flames that fueled Granamyr's magical power. He blamed the humans for the act in an effort to start a war, but He-Man, Man-At-Arms, and Orko traveled to Darksmoke and into the Pit of Shadows to reignite the flames. They then confronted Morning Star along with Granamyr and exposed his insidious plot to the rest of the Dragons of Darksmoke. During one of the times Princess Adora used a portal to visit Eternia, Hordak and Modulok interfered, causing her to be stranded in the Eternia of one thousand years before she was born. As She-Ra, she was introduced to Granamyr's past self in Darksmoke. Appearances He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (classic cartoon) *''The Dragon's Gift'' *''The Return of Granamyr'' *''Disappearing Dragons'' *''Battle of the Dragons'' She-Ra: Princess of Power (cartoon) *''Darksmoke and Fire'' External Links *He-Man.org Category:Locations Category:Locations on Eternia